


Adult World

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Content, Cop roleplay, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Lapdance, Lighthearted, Maid Roleplay, No Angst, No Drama, Porn, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Games, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, did I already mention a ton of smut?, self confidence issues but nothing dramatic, strangers roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: Going to an adult store is awkward for a shy person. Having your friends throw out lewd suggestions about you and the hot Serpent cashier is humiliating. Running into him non-stop afterward? Well that's just bad, bad luck. Bughead. AU.A lighthearted, non drama, funny, smutty, fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Like High, I started Adult world about a decade ago as an original story, only having written the first chapter before my hiatus from writing, and decided to rewrite and continue it as a Riverdale fic. As with everything I write, it's AU, but everything is pretty self explanatory as you read. Happy reading :)

* * *

 

"I _cannot_ believe we are doing this."

 

Betty attempted to explain what a horrible idea it was for what felt like the hundredth time, in hopes that her friends would suddenly change their minds about what they were going to do. Instead, they just continued on their way across the dark parking lot towards the small, windowless store that was surrounded by fluorescent lights.

 

"Oh, _I_ can. I didn’t even know we had one of these in town!" Veronica gushed, far too excitedly, and pulled on Betty’s hand when the girl slowed her pace as they neared the store. "But leave it to _Cheryl_ to know." she teased and the redheaded girl who was walking ahead of them turned around to glare.

 

"I found it _online_ , thank you.” Cheryl, the organizer of the little shipping trip clarified, despite Veronica sending her a look that told her she did not believe her for a second. “It's not as if I frequent the South side."

 

"Oh, sure you don't." The brunette’s words were laced with sarcasm as she turned to Betty. "She's probably a regular customer. I always got that _dominatrix_ vibe from her, you know? But I don’t blame her. I mean, _I’m_ definitely going to be coming back. These store's are the best!" She did a little dance as if her excitement she felt inside just wouldn’t let her stay still. “We had one in New York that never carded us when we went in, because technically you have to be eighteen, but let me tell you…”

 

Betty took the opportunity of her friend being so caught up in her story to attempt to make a break for it, but Veronica knew her all too well and gripped Betty’s arm tighter, anticipating her escape; sending her a warning glance and Betty knew that there was no getting out of it now. Veronica had been using that look on her since freshman year of high school when they, to the surprise of everyone, became best friends.

 

Although they were an odd pair, their unlikely friendship worked so well because they evened each other out. Betty was more reserved and quiet, while Veronica was the center of attention everywhere she went. Betty reeled Veronica in when she got a little too crazy, and in return, Veronica broke Betty out of her shell whenever she thought she needed to be wild for a little bit.

 

Like right now, unfortunately.

 

“You guys have your ID’s on you in case they ask, right? We’re twenty-one yet I still get mistaken for being fifteen half the time.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, muttering to herself as she dug through her oversized purse in search of her license.

 

“Yeah we got ours.” Veronica confirmed, shaking her clutch so Cheryl could see.

 

Betty sighed, looking up at the pink and green lights that spelled out the words _Adult World_. The fluorescent colors glowed against her skin, making it look like a spotlight was on her in the dark parking lot, as if knowing she would much prefer to be in the shadows and not seen. "Kevin’s going to kill us if we get him anything from here. I don’t see why we have to..."

 

"Betts, Kevin is going to love every little thing we buy him because that boy is as kinky as they come.” Veronica cut her off with a wave. “Remember his little rendezvous with strangers in the woods sophomore year?” Betty opened to mouth to reply but Veronica grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. “We’re going in.”  

 

The windowless door shut behind them with a loud clunk as they entered the well lit shop.

 

"Oh god." Betty breathed in horror. Kevin was going to pass out when he opened his twenty-first birthday presents. Even though the four of them had become inseparable over the past few years, and even though he may buy these things for himself, it was a different story getting them from your friends and opening them at a party surrounded by your other friends and family.

 

"We have arrived!" Veronica’s outburst had Betty’s face heating up as the few customers that were in the store turned to look at them, but Veronica seemed to pay no mind to the attention her reaction brought upon them. She was loud by nature and seemed to have no embarrassment level. The brunette simply grinned and winked at the middle-aged men who were now bowing their heads guiltily as they continued to browse the porn section. Betty felt their pain. It was probably like they were just caught by their daughters or granddaughters.

 

"You guys look around to see if anything else jumps out at you. I’ll start grabbing the stuff on the list." Cheryl told them before walking away.

 

Betty’s eyes widened at her use of words, hoping nothing actually _jumped out_ at them.

 

Veronica made a triumphant noise. “I _so_ told you she came here before. She’s walking like she knows the place." Veronica laughed and grabbed Betty's hand, pulling her towards the other side of the store.

 

Betty groaned and told herself to look straight ahead as they passed a display of glow in the dark penis pumps with a very graphic visual art on the top of the case. Though straight ahead wasn’t any better. Her eyes fell on a wall of pocket sized sex toys with a sign above it that said _Great for Traveling_ , and images of people getting bored during long flights pushed its way into her head.

 

She would never be able to sit next to someone on a plane or bus again without wondering if the vibration she felt from the seat was from turbulence or _something else._ Great. She contemplated just walking with her eyes closed but realized how ridiculous she would look and would risk the chance of walking into a display and breaking something. Then if they enforced the _you break it you buy it_ rule, that would be a little hard to explain to her parents when the emergency only credit card bill showed up, since the only cash she had on her was very reluctantly given to Cheryl towards Kevin’s presents.

 

It wasn’t like she was a prude or anything. That wasn’t it at all. She'd lost her virginity a couple years before, was no stranger to sex toys, and knew all too well of the kinky lives some people led after Fifty Shades of Grey was thrust onto the world. Not to mention having a sex addicted best friend, it was brought up in conversation pretty much daily.

 

Being a shy person by nature, though? It was still a very humiliating experience to be walking through an adult store. _Especially_ when you were with a friend who was acting like an eight-year-old that just woke on Christmas morning and discovered a present laden tree.

 

"Check it out!" Veronica’s voice took on a note of wonder and Betty could only image what she had found now. She groaned pathetically to herself before following Veronica’s gaze, landing on the guy standing by the register to their left. He was leaning over the counter reading a book, the front section of his pitch-black hair falling carelessly into his face while the rest was tucked under a grey beanie. Leather bracelets littered his wrists which led to defined tattoo covered arms.

 

"What?" Betty whispered, hoping the fact that her voice was low would remind Veronica that hers should be also.

 

"Hot guy who works in a Porn Store?" Veronica grinned like an insane person, nudging Betty with an elbow as her friend hissed. "I bet he's a _total_ perv."

 

Betty's jaw dropped in horror. "And _I_ bet he just heard you!" she chastised and looked back at the guy at the counter quickly. He was still focused on his book, but when she seen the way his lips turned up on one side, she knew he had _definitely_ heard.

 

This had to be the worst night of her life. She was here, in an adult store, with two of her best friends as if it were a completely normal outing. She prayed no one saw her on their way out, or that no one did on her way in. She didn’t want this to get back to her parents and have to explain why she was not only on the Southside, but in a _porn store_ on the Southside. It didn't matter how old she was, they would flip.

 

"Ooh, look at this!"

 

Betty didn't even bother to tell Veronica to quiet down anymore and just said a silent prayer before turning to her friend who holding something like it was a trophy. Literally like a trophy. Raised above her shoulder like a celebrity who just won an award and was showing it off while posing with it on the red carpet.

 

Betty’s eyes narrowed in confusion as she tried to make out what it was and as it dawned on her, her eyes quickly widened in horror once again.

 

"It's a dildo with a suction cup on the end!" Veronica laughed. "You just stick it to something and then..." Her next words were muffled by Betty’s horrified hand covering her mouth, breaking off what her friend was about to broadcast to the entire store. “Well I have to have fun somehow while Archie is away…” Betty made out through the mumbles and rolled her eyes.

 

The feeling that someone was watching her sent tingles up her spine and already having a gut feeling who it was, she slowly glanced over her shoulder at the register area and saw the guys shoulders now shaking with laughter. Before she could look away, his head lifted and an amused grin covered his face as his blue eyes met hers. Betty quickly looked away, her blood pumping with humiliation.

 

"Oh, my God." Betty breathed, grabbing Veronica’s hand and pulling her towards the opposite end of the store, as far from the front as she could. "I. Hate. You."

 

"You love me." Veronica countered, still grinning and looking at everything she passed, not deterred one bit from her excitement. "I really need to find some good role playing costumes while we’re here. Archie was watching teacher porn the other day so I think he might want to play that one out. I’ll have to buy a big ruler to spank him with.”

 

“Because that’s exactly the kind of thing I want to picture my best friend and childhood best friend doing. Thanks for that visual.”

“Oh, stop. You’ve heard us do worse.” Veronica waved a hand. “And by the way, that guy is totally hot and you should thank me for getting his attention. He was _so_ looking at you."

 

"Yeah, because my face probably resembles a tomato." Betty muttered, even more embarrassed as she thought about that fact. Veronica laughed, not denying it, and picked up a box of edible condoms, flipped it over to read.

 

Heeled boots clicking against the floor had Betty turning to see Cheryl approaching. "I grabbed everything we decided on,” she told them and Betty glanced at a few of the labels of the items in her basket, making a mental note to not allow Kevin to be drinking while he opened presents as he would surely choke. “Well, what _Veronica_ and _I_ decided on.” Cheryl sent Betty a pointed look before turning to their friend. “You are not getting that.”

 

Veronica frowned. "Why not? It's awesome. You think our professors will choke if I walked around school in this shirt?" She held up a black shirt with pictures of the six most pleasurable positions on it.

 

"No. They'd probably fantasize about you and them doing what that shirt shows and offer you some extra credit." Cheryl responded matter of factly, and Veronica made a disgusted sound before quickly throwing the shirt back. "Let’s go. There’s still more places we have to hit and this is my last free night before the party. Plus, Betty looks like she’s going to _die_."

 

"That’s a strong possibility.” Betty agreed. “And since you have my money towards it all and I know there’s definitely no talking you out of it now, I’m going to go in the car." She offered innocently as the girls made their way to the front, but Veronica was already grabbing her arm and pulling her along towards the register.

 

"Cut it out." Veronica nudged her and Betty just shook her head and dropped the hand that was covering her face in defeat, knowing if she made a run for the door, the hot clerk would probably think she stole something and call the police. And wouldn’t that just be lovely?

 

Looking up, she saw Cheryl already at the register laying her stuff on the counter and as if he knew she was looking at him, the guy raised his eyes and they met hers again. Now that she was closer she got the full impact of them, such an intense blue she couldn’t seem to look away.

 

"This all?" He asked.

 

"Well, that depends. Do you guys have any secret back rooms with even more stuff in them? Like _real_ kinky stuff. Whips, Chains, full body harnesses, those leather dog costumes for people who like be walked around like a pet? Stuff that may or may not be illegal in some states?" Veronica asked, only half-jokingly as the guy chuckled and even Betty managed a small smile through her embarrassment at her friends question.

 

You had to love her. Even though she wanted to kill her at the moment.

 

“Excuse her. Her fiancée is only in town on the weekends and she’s deprived.” Cheryl muttered as she searched for her credit card.

 

Veronica pouted, remembering Archie’s out of town job for the summer. “Don’t remind me.”

 

The guy just quirked an eyebrow and bagged the rest of the stuff up. "Okay. That’ll be $78.67." Cheryl passed him her card. "Just sign here." He handed her the receipt and a pen. Betty rung her hands together, mentally urging them to hurry up when she felt his eyes on her again. "You didn’t see anything you wanted?" He asked and she looked up only to realize he was directing the question at her and flushed, feeling like his words had a double meaning. She could actually see the amusement dancing in his eyes. His amazingly gorgeous eyes.

 

Her face heated even more when she realized she hadn’t answered and was standing there dumbstruck, lost in her thoughts. "No." She replied shortly, crossing her arms over her chest, wishing she were anywhere but there.

 

He just nodded as he grabbed the receipt, not even bothering to look down at it but instead his eyes remained on hers as he set it in the register drawer and shut it.

 

"Well, we get new stuff in all the time so make sure you come back."

 

"We will." Veronica promised with a sultry smile and then winked at Betty.

 

Rolling her eyes, Cheryl grabbed the bags and headed out, the two girls following behind her.

 

As soon as the door shut behind them Betty breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over.    

 

"You are the lamest, shyest person in the world!" Veronica groaned as they walked across the parking lot to Cheryl’s car. "He was totally checking you out and then gave you an opening to flirt and you just stand there, blushing!"

 

Betty narrowed her eyes. "What did you expect me to do? And he wasn’t _checking me out_."

 

“He asked if you saw anything you wanted. _Him_ , he was talking about _him._ ”

 

Betty chuckled nervously, “I don’t think so.”

 

"Whatever, even I noticed that he was and though men generally don’t even make my radar, he was quite cute.” Cheryl commented, sliding behind the wheel after putting the bags in the trunk. “There’s a good chance he has some warped kinky sex addiction where he likes to be spanked or wear nipple clamps, not to mention the fact that he looked as if working there might have been part of a parole requirement, but at least he has his looks going for him.” She shrugged from the driver’s seat as Betty climbed in shotgun and Veronica stretched out in the back.

 

"Look!” Betty’s eyes followed the direction in which Veronica was pointing to see the guy in question walking out the front door of the store, now donning a leather jacket with a logo on the back they all knew very well. He leaned against the side of the building and lit a cigarette, bringing it slowly up to his lips for a long drag, his other hand in his pocket.

 

“He’s a Serpent?” Veronica mused. “His hotness factor definitely just kicked up a few more notches, Betts.”

 

“So perhaps my parole comment may actually be accurate.” Cheryl mused.

 

Veronica laughed, rolling down her window. “Stop up there real quick, Cher." She ordered and before Betty could protest, the brunette was sticking her head out the window. "Hey! My friend says she’ll be your number one customer if you test some of the things you sell out with her."

 

Betty froze in her seat.

 

He looked up and blew out a long line of smoke before his piercing eyes met Betty’s in the front seat and a slow, breathtaking smile made its way across his face. "In that case, come back _real soon_." He winked at her.

 

Laughter bubbled from Veronica’s lips.. "Count on it!" she called out as Cheryl, laughing herself, drove away.

 

Still frozen, mouth hanging open in shock, Betty glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw the guy shaking his head and laughing as he took another drag and watched the car pull away.

 

"I hate you guys," was all she could manage, hoping she never saw that guy again in her life. _Praying_ she didn’t.

 

"Yeah, we love you, too." Her friends chimed in unison.

 

Letting her head fall to the dashboard, she heard them break out into more laughter.

 

She was _never_ going into a store like that again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to cacti-evie for editing this for me! <3

 

* * *

 

“Elizabeth Cooper!”

 

Betty stopped walking and stood still, putting on her best smile before turning around to meet the eyes of the person who had called her name.

 

Kevin Keller, the star of the birthday bash she was currently attending, was stalking toward her with wide eyes filled with a mixture of: horror, disbelief, and a bit of amusement.

 

“I told them, _repeatedly_ , it was a bad idea,” Betty defended, though she was still laughing on the inside at the image of Kevin’s face when he had opened the gifts the girls had bought him from Adult World.

 

“On any given day, I would have opened those presents and waved them around proudly,” he told her, his lips quirking upwards briefly, before returning to the previous serious expression he wore. “But now let’s factor in my _father being right there_.”

 

Betty cringed. “I know, I know! That’s why I kept telling you to wait to open our stuff until later. _You’re_ the one who listened to Veronica!” she pointed out.

 

“She practically shoved it in my face!” Kevin threw his hands up in exasperation and had Betty sending him an innocent smile while she stifled a laugh.

 

As much as she had begged the girls not to go into the Adult store, as much as she had told them they should get him something _else_ for his birthday… she had to admit seeing him open those presents had been hilarious and made it all kind of worth it.

 

Though as funny as her friend’s face had been, it was still not nearly as funny as Sheriff Keller’s face when _he_ saw.

 

“Your dad totally made up that call too, didn't he?”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I’ve never seen him so flustered before. I’m pretty sure a _code forty-niner_ isn’t really a thing, but he was so shocked that he couldn’t think properly and just said the first thing that came to his mind. Clearly, he’s been watching too much football.”

 

Betty let out a small chuckle as she glanced around the crowded house they were walking through. Room after room was filled with people drinking, dancing, and having a good time. Some of which they knew, though the majority they’d never even seen before. Acquaintances of acquaintances that just came to have a good time.

 

“It wasn’t _so_ bad, I guess. My dad has found worse in my room during my high school years,” Kevin mused. “ _I_ was only mildly horrified when Veronica mistook my shocked face for being confused and started describing to me how to _use_ everything.”

 

Betty couldn’t help but outright laugh this time, waving her hand dismissively when Kevin glared. “I’ll tell you about the store and what they did to me, then you won’t feel so bad anymore,” she bargained.

 

They made their way through the crowd slowly as Betty explained what had happened, having to pause every now and then as Kevin stopped to ask questions when he wasn’t laughing hysterically.

 

“Leave it to Ronnie to tell him that.” Kevin was finally able to catch his breath as they walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers.

 

Betty shook her head at the memory, but now, almost a week later, she was able to laugh about it too. “I nearly strangled her. Cheryl almost got in an accident on the highway because I undid my seatbelt and jumped into the backseat to attack her.”

“See, you should have had Cheryl take you back to the store and used that feistiness on the hot cashier instead,” Kevin grinned, walking with her out the backdoor and waving at a few people who called out birthday greetings to him. They made their way to where a bonfire had started and sat on a swing a few feet away.

 

Betty looked around at everything going on. In the backyard alone there was at least fifty people, the majority of which were around the fire talking. Others were scattered across the two balconies that were hooked onto the back of the house, and some were even splashing in the pool, despite the cool September night. Just looking at them made Betty shiver, and she suddenly wished she’d chosen to bring a hoodie to wear over the gauzy shirt she was sporting.

     

“So, about this guy…”

 

Betty sipped her beer before glancing at Kevin. “What guy?”

 

“The porn store one.”

 

Betty quirked an eyebrow. “What about him?”

 

Kevin tapped his bottle against his lips, deep in thought. “You said he had black hair?” One of his eyebrows lifted in question.

 

Betty shifted in her seat. “Yeah, why?”

 

“And he had tattoos all over his arms?”

 

“From what I could see.” She looked at him curiously. Kevin generally went for the more preppy, clean cut, GQ looking guys so she wasn't sure where the sudden interest was coming from.

 

Kevin grinned, “Sounds like a babe.”

 

Betty just shrugged, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “If you're into that.”

 

Kevin shifted, his eyes glancing at something over Betty‘s shoulder. “And you said he wore a beanie?”

 

Betty blushed, unaware she had given such a detailed description of the ominous stranger. “Yeah. _Not_ that I stalked him or anything. I was just trying to… _paint the picture_.”

 

Kevin grinned, “Sure, sure,” he nodded. “Well I have to tell you something…”

 

Betty’s spine straightened instantly as her eyes flashed to her friend with panic. “Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this?”

 

Kevin feigned innocence, bringing a hand to his chest as if shocked at her accusation. “I was just going to say that’s not exactly a rare description. There’s _lots_ of guys that rock the grunge look.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“But while I can’t see his eyes to see if they’re that very _specific_ blue you described, that guy over there is rocking the beanie, tattoos, and while he’s not donning a serpent jacket, he’s talking to someone who is,” Kevin cleared his throat. “Oh, _and_ he’s looking right over here.”

 

Betty stilled, eyes staying on Kevin while her friend’s grin grew. “Tell me you’re joking.”

 

“I never joke about sexy men. Betts, if that is him you did _not_ do him justice.” Kevin fanned his face dramatically, eyes still pinned to the guy somewhere behind Betty’s shoulder. “I wonder if Veronica was right.”

 

Betty somehow found her voice, still refusing to turn around, hoping Kevin was just joking. “Right about what?”

 

“If he’s a perv.”

 

Betty crossed her arms, calling his bluff.

 

“You should ask.”

 

She shook her head instantly. “What?”

 

Kevin grinned, “If he’s a perv. Because, one, _I_ want to know. And two, it would make a great ice breaker.” He took a long drink of his beer and stood up. “Because he’s walking over here as we speak.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes, telling herself Kevin was just kidding and boldly turned around.

 

And immediately wished she hadn’t.

 

Wearing that same beanie, combat boots, and breathtaking grin... was most definitely _him_.

 

And his eyes were on her as he walked straight at her, halfway across the backyard and closing in quickly.

 

“Oh my god.” Betty stood up, unable to pull her eyes away.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Kevin grinned, starting to walk away. “Don’t be shy Betty, he’s certifiably delicious,” he whispered before winking and walking over to a group of people near the pool.

 

Betty couldn’t breath. She looked back at him, noticing his amused eyes now only about twenty feet away.

 

She glanced in Kevin’s direction desperately, but her friend had already been whisked away into another conversation.

 

She looked around for Veronica or Cheryl, or anyone else that would pinch her and wake her up, tell her this was just a nightmare, but no one was around.

 

So she did the only thing she could do.

 

With one more look at him, as he approached her and opened his mouth to speak…

 

She ran.

 

* * *

 

“So, basically that’s what I’m looking for.”

 

The guy sitting next to Betty on the couch was silent for a moment before shaking his head. “Wait, I’m confused. You’re _not_ hitting on me?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “No. I told you this already,” she sighed, grabbing another shot that was handed to her and swallowing it quickly, despite the way the world spun when she tilted her head back. “I’m interviewing you, for a _friend_ position.”

 

The guy was silent for another long moment, his eyes glossy. “With benefits?”

 

Betty shrugged, not catching the innuendo. “There’s lots of benefits to being my friend. I’m loyal. I’m funny. I’m trustworthy. I’m loyal…”

 

“You already said that,” the girl who sat on the couch opposite her, who had been passing out the shots of god knows what, interrupted.

 

Betty slumped back against the couch, turning to her. “Well, loyalty is a very important attribute when it comes to friendship,” she muttered.

 

The girl across from her laughed. “And I’m assuming that has something to do with why you‘re looking for _new_ friends?”

 

Betty crossed her arms over her chest and glared when she heard Veronica’s laugh in the distance. “Yes, because mine _suck_.”

 

“And why’s that?” shot girl probed, handing Betty yet another one. She took it immediately, promising herself it would be her last one, like she had done with the previous three shots.

     

“They think it’s funny to humiliate me in front of incredibly delicious men with tattoos and amazing eyes.”

 

“Why, thank you,” a low voice sounded.

 

Betty jumped up, knee hitting the coffee table in front of her and nearly falling forward into it, but two arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard body.

 

She stared at the shirt in front of her, refusing to lift her eyes higher, already recognizing it, and it’s owner, from earlier when she’d seen it outside.

 

After what felt like an eternity passed without him moving away, she found her voice. “You can let go anytime now,” she said, stubbornly keeping her eyes focused on his chest as her face flushed. From the drinks, and almost falling. Not from the fact that his arms seemed to be locked around her and she was pushed flush against his very _hard_ body.

 

“You sure you’re going to be able to stand okay?”

 

She could hear the humor in his voice, the patronizing tone setting something off inside her. She blamed it on the drinks, or maybe the fact that the humiliating experience from the store kept replaying itself in her head. Either way, she saw _red_.

 

“Yes, I can _stand_ okay. If people wouldn’t randomly interrupt conversations, that they had no business even listening to, then perhaps people wouldn’t get startled and... fall.” She made the mistake then of looking up and for a second was lost in the blue pools that were staring down at her. They were even more electric up close.

 

Then she saw that they were still laughing at her and glared. “Let _go_ ,” she insisted firmly.

 

He didn’t even so much as blink at her tone, his lips just forming into an amused grin as he slowly moved his arms. Though instead of just pulling them away, he let his palms lay flat against her back, then move slowly to her sides and slightly down her hips, before falling away to hang at his own sides.

 

The touch innocent, but the trail of his hands sent a quick spark of arousal through her that had her breath hitching. She was pretty sure she’d never felt it that strong, even during _sex_.

 

Oh, the power of alcohol.

 

“Thank you,” she found herself saying when she finally caught her breath.

 

“You’re welcome.” His grin was quick, contagious, and she almost found herself returning it before remembering who he was and why he was approaching her.

 

As a fresh wave of embarrassment coursed through her, she quickly averted her gaze and turned around, walking from the room as quickly as her inebriated state would allow. A few stumbles and several bumps later, she had made it outside and took a deep breath of relief as the chilly air hit her.

She quickly scanned the yard, looking for anyone she knew, but it was less crowded than it had been earlier, obviously due to the temperature dropping with the night setting in. She narrowed her eyes to try and get a clear glimpse of the people around the fire, their images blurry, but still none of them looked familiar.

 

She sighed, grabbing her phone to call Veronica and hoping the girl had her volume up. There was no way she was going to go wandering back through that house again.

 

“So this running away thing. Is it a thing you do normally or am I just special?”

 

She didn’t jump this time, thankfully, but she did spin, so quickly that she almost fell again. She was able to regain her composure before his hands could come to her rescue, inevitably sending that electricity through her again.

 

“So this stalking thing. Do you do it to everyone or am I just special?”

 

His eyes danced with laughter even before it escaped his lips. “Touche.”

Betty narrowed her eyes and scanned the yard again, looking for a familiar face but it was still just the same people. No one else had come outside except for the guy who was standing in front of her.

 

“Look, I can see it in your eyes that you’re looking for an escape again…” his voice had her looking back at him, skeptically. “But I actually want to get a chance to introduce myself this time before you take off,” he smiled. “I’m Jughead.”

“Really?” Betty asked, narrowing her eyes at him but his face was serious and she didn’t know why someone would lie about having a name like that anyway. “Okay, _Juggie_.”

 

His laugh was quick and throaty, seeming to move over her and warm her up. Or maybe that was the alcohol taking effect.

 

“You’re not going to tell me your name?” he questioned, swirling eyes focused on her.

 

Betty nearly got lost in them again but mentally smacked herself. She wasn’t some pathetic little girl who needed to swoon every time a good looking guy focused his incredible eyes on her. And she _definitely_ didn’t need to be embarrassed over something that her friends thought would be funny to do.

 

In fact, the shots had suddenly made her not feel embarrassed about it at _all._

 

“Look, my _lovely_ friends were just joking. Really, I have no interest in trying out any of the _things_ you sell in that store of yours, with you or anyone else.”                 

 

It was a lie at the moment, actually. There were several things she could think of that she wouldn’t mind doing with him. Especially after the way his hands had made her body come alive in a way it never had before. A million scenarios were playing in her head, but _he_ didn’t need to know that.

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking as if he could read her thoughts. As if he _knew_ she was lying and knew the dirty things she was thinking.

 

“Believe it or not, I’m not _that_ pathetic of a guy to actually believe them and come hunting you down in hopes of some kinky role playing or trying out the new line of paddles we just got in.”

 

Betty ignored the new images that were making their way into her head involving paddles and role playing and looked up into his highly amused eyes, then let her own wander down his face, over his plump lips, to his broad shoulders, his chest, stomach and when her eyes got to a certain section of his body without realizing it, she felt her face flush.

 

Clearing her throat, she lifted her gaze to his again. “Then what _do_ you want?”

 

He shrugged, hands diving deep into his pockets, forearms flexing as he did so and she sighed to herself. Man, if something as little as that was making her stomach flutter then she really needed help. Or to get laid.

 

“I just wanted to introduce myself.” He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and for some reason she found the move incredibly sexy. Oh god, she was never drinking again. “And I _hoped_ I would get a name in return.”

 

Betty gave him a skeptical look though she couldn’t deny his words had an effect on her. “Out of all the girls here tonight, you wanted _my_ name?” He nodded. “Why?”

 

The way he shrugged his shoulders was such a careless movement but yet made it seem like he was completely sure of himself. “You’re... refreshing.”

 

His answer had her lips parting slightly in surprise. She’d never heard anyone tell her that in her life and wasn’t exactly sure how to take. What kind of statement was that?

 

“I’m _refreshing_?”

 

He grinned at her confused look. “When you came into the store,” he explained, one corner if his lips lifting and making her swoon.

 

“Care to elaborate on that?”

 

He shrugged again, leaning back against the door frame he still stood by, eyes watching her. “I kind of get hit on a lot.”

 

Betty laughed, surprised. “That’s a bit of a cocky statement, don’t you think?”

 

He just shrugged, looking more sure of himself than she’d seen anyone look in her entire life. She wished to have only a fraction of that confidence. “Not really, because I’m not lying or exaggerating. Whether it’s a group of thirty year olds looking for party supplies for a bachelorette party or a couple of sixty year olds who are buying gag gifts for their over the hill friend, it’s always the same. I get at least two college girls in a night, who want to rebel with a Serpent, coming in throwing out innuendos you’d only hear in a bad pornos in hopes that they’ll get the feedback they want.”

 

Betty studied him, trying to figure him out. “Are you’re saying you don’t like it?”

 

He shrugged, one corner of his lips turning up. “I never said I didn’t, but it was refreshing...” there was that damn word again. “…for someone to come in and _not_ do it.”

 

A fresh wave of dizziness fell over her but she kept her balance. Perhaps five shots and two beers was a little _too_ much. “Well, my two friends didn’t hit on you either. Did you go and give them this speech too?”

 

She expected him to balk but he just bowed his head and laughed in response. When he looked up and met her eyes again, the blue seemed to be even brighter than before. “No, because they weren’t the ones who looked absolutely adorable, and acted like they would rather be anywhere else in the world than in an adult store,” he pointed out. “In fact, I’m pretty sure your one friend was more excited than a thirteen year old boy surrounded by playboys.”

 

Betty ignored the _adorable_ comment and cringed at the memory of how Veronica had acted and that had him chuckling again. She watched him for a moment, pondering, wondering what exactly his motive was, but then stopped because the thinking was making her dizzy and she decided to just be blunt about it. “I don’t believe you,” she told him and one corner of his mouth turned up. “Most guys would choose the girls throwing out lewd innuendos over the silent one whose face resembled a tomato. I know this from experience.”

 

He laughed again, and she wondered if he had remembered how flushed she was and that was what he was laughing at, but then he confirmed it. “It wasn’t _that_ red,” he offered and then did that shrug thing again before continuing. “A lot of guys _would_ go for the other kind of girl, but unfortunately for those specific girls, I’m not interested in being their dirty one night stands. Plus, I’ve already heard every dirty pick up line there is…” he stopped when she raised an eyebrow. “…In pornos _and_ at the store,” he admitted shamelessly. “And they don’t do anything for me anymore. The fake boobs and willing to do anything type stopped being _my_ type when I was about twenty. Blame it on working in a porn store but being surrounded by fake all night, you start to look for something that’s actually _real_.”

     

Even as her heart flipped for god only knows what reason, she couldn't help but get caught up by his choice of words.

 

“ _Real_? As in I haven’t had any enhancement to my chest area?” she asked, her words slurring slightly. “How do you know I haven’t? I’m a C and that’s the ideal breast size, thank you very much.” She pointed to her chest and his eyes followed. “Or are you just implying mine aren’t plasticy perky? Because let me tell you something, they may not defy gravity, but they’re plenty perky. I’m very proud of them.” she crossed her arms under her chest, making it appear bigger. “Not to mention I’d rather them be jiggly than feel like cantaloupes any day.”

 

He was silent for a moment before speaking. “First, this is by far the craziest conversation I’ve ever had.” His eyes met hers briefly as he pushed himself off of the door frame and came to stand in front of her, his tongue darting out to slide across his bottom lip slowly.  “Second, I meant real as in you were shy. _Cute_ .” He spoke slowly, his voice low as his eyes wandered down to her chest again. “Third, that information is all is _very_ nice to know. Gotta say, I definitely prefer jiggly, and I really hope we can continue this conversation when you’re _sober_.”

 

“You…” Betty sputtered. “Wait… _what_?”

 

“Woah.” Veronica’s voice broke through the night and Betty took a step back from him as if she was caught doing something wrong. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

Veronica’s grin was wide and full of pure evil, the sight of it making Betty roll her eyes. “Nothing at all.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t say _that_ ,” he muttered but a second later he was turning to Veronica. “I’m Jughead.”

 

Betty didn’t think Veronica’s grin could get any wider, but it did. “I’m Veronica. I see you’ve already met Betty.”

 

Jughead turned triumphant eyes back to Betty, a satisfied look on his face. “I did. Though she was withholding her name. Until now.”

 

Betty sent Veronia a look. “Traitor.”               

 

Veronica just winked at her, looking far too happy. “Well, I was just coming to see if you were ready to go but… we can stay a little longer. Or _all night_.”    

 

Betty groaned, closing her eyes and pouting, not even caring how she looked.

 

“Hey, Jug,” a voice called from over by the bonfire. “Can you give us a hand with his quick, man?”

 

Betty turned to where a guy was motioning to move a table into the backyard for beer pong.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Jughead’s voice was so close she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. “Ladies.” he tipped his head, brushing by them, one of his hands briefly touching Betty’s back as he passed her, making goosebumps cover her body once again.

 

“Oh my god,” Veronica breathed as he walked away, and they watched him lift the giant table with a few other guys.

 

Betty didn’t even waste any time, quickly opening the back door and walking back into the house. Be right back? Yeah, as if they were going to _wait_ there for him. Or at least _she_ wasn’t. She turned around briefly at Veronica’s protest for her to get back there, and caught his eye from over by the fire, and she swore that even from the distance could see the amusement swirling in them.

 

He knew she was going to run again.

 

The asshole.

 

She groaned, pushing through the house and out the front door, making her way to Veronica’s car.

 

“Betty, wait!”  

 

Leaning back against the door, she met Veronica’s eyes as the girl approached her. “I’m ready to go home,” she slurred.

 

Veronica just grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Oh hunny, you’re wasted.”

 

Betty shrugged. “I know that’s why you have to drive me.”

 

Veronica shook her head. “No, I mean you’re wasted and while you’re acting like you’re all fine right now… tomorrow morning when you sober up, you’re going to _die_.” Then she started laughing, so hard that she literally doubled over right there in the middle of the street.

 

“What?” Betty questioned as fatigue set in.

 

Veronica moved over to the driver’s seat, climbing in, while Betty crawled into the passenger's seat, hitting her head on the rearview mirror in the process.

 

Veronica fastened her seatbelt for her when she wasn’t able to get it to go in the hole, and then sat back, starting the car and pulling down the road.

 

When her friend started laughing again, Betty looked over to her. “What?”

 

“I caught that last bit of conversation before I made my appearance.” The brunette laughed again when Betty sent her a confused look. “About your jiggly chest.”

 

Betty looked at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she was saying, but then gave up and turned to look out the window, her eyelids drooping and the whole world went dark except for a pair of swirling blue eyes that seemed to stay with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at kmlefev.tumblr.com for sneak peaks and updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and rewrote the first chapter a bit. It was pretty rough, and probably still is rough, but hopefully slighty more easy to read. Thank you all who continued reading after that error-ridden mess lol. Spelling and grammar are not my strong suit at all. I'm sure there's a bunch of mistakes just in this note!

* * *

 

 

Betty squeezed her eyes shut tight as if it would help prevent the memories of the night before from surging back to her in between the throbbing pain that racketed through her skull.

 

 _Pain_ . Running away from porn store guy. _Pain_ . Porn store guy is actually named Jughead and even better looking than she remembered. Which says a lot because in her memory he was already smokin’. _Pain_ . Porn store guy overhearing her telling random people he’s attractive. _Pain_ . Attempting to run away again. _Pain_ . Getting into a semi-argument over him complimenting her and talk somehow turning to her breasts. _Pain_.

 

“Oh, no.” Betty groaned, bringing her hands up her face and covering it as humiliation swept through her. The emotion so strong she momentarily forgot her headache.

 

“Oh, _yes_.” Veronica, sounding far too delighted, cooed as she walked into the spare bedroom of her parents apartment that Betty had taken up residence in the night before. Mr and Mrs Lodge were traveling Europe for the summer, leaving the apartment up for grabs for Veronica and her friends and Betty had taken advantage of that in order to stay far away from the mess that was the Cooper’s household. “I see your memories of the night before are starting to resurface.”

 

Betty glared at her friend as she plopped down on the bed next to her and handed her a bottle of water and some tylenol. She took it, begrudgingly, and swallowed it quickly. She sat silently for a few minutes while Veronica scrolled through twitter, allowing her time for the medicine to kick in, and for that she was grateful. “You should have your dad take some of the insane amount of money you guys have and put it towards figuring out time travel. I need a rewind button.”

 

Veronica’s laugh filled the room as the brunette laid back on her elbows, facing Betty. “I agree, I could use one too.”

 

Betty fluffed her pillow, positioning it as her headache eased, and sent a curious look at her friend. “Why? What did _you_ do?”

 

Veronica smiled. “When have I ever done anything I’ve regretted enough to want a do over?” She quirked an eyebrow as a grin spread over her face. “I want a rewind button so I can rewatch that awesome convo you had with porn store hottie again.”

 

Betty glared and then threw her head back and put the pillow over her face. Her _“I hate you.”_ and _“His name is Jughead.”_ were muffled but Veronica still laughed and quickly grabbed the pillow from her. “Get up, Betts. It’s a new day with plenty of new opportunities to make a fool of yourself.”

 

“Why are you so evil?”

 

Veronica pulled invisible lint from her robe. “Because it’s so much fun.” She blew Betty a kiss and stood. “While I’m sure you would _love_ to stay in bed forever, you need to eat something. I’ll make you eggs,” Veronica told her, ripping away the blanket Betty was now trying to hide under. “Did you want them cooked all the way through, or do you want me to leave them a little… _jiggly?_ ”

 

* * *

 

After a shower, a quick breakfast and a few dozen puns and innuendos from her best friend, Betty was dressed and making her way into town to hopefully enjoy her Sunday and forget all about tattooed Serpents.

 

She dug into her purse for her phone as it started to ring. Seeing Kevin’s name flash across the screen, she glanced both ways down the street before crossing it and bringing the phone to her ear.

 

“If you’re calling to make any remarks about my chest, save it. I’m pretty sure Veronica has beat you to every single joke you could think of this morning.” Betty told him in greeting as she made her way down the street and to her favorite coffee house. After the night she had, which she was mostly recovered from, she could use some time with a cup of coffee and a good book, tucked away from everyone for a while.

 

Kevin made an amused noise on the other end. “Remind me to get back to that later,” he started and Betty cursed, realizing that Veronica hadn’t apparently shared the story with him yet but _she_ had just done so herself. “I think I’m in love.”

 

Betty stopped walking, a smile making its way to her lips at her friends tone. “With?”

 

“One of my dad’s new deputies. His name is Moose. We’re destined.” Kevin sighed dramatically on the other end. “Only problem is that he has no idea he’s gay yet.”

 

Betty chuckled. “Why do I have a feeling you’re going to rectify that situation?”

 

She could practically hear her friends grin. “Already on it. It was quite the _eventful_ morning at the station all around. Remember my dad’s forty-niner call last night to escape my sex toy gifts, that you would think were about to come alive and attack him from the look on his face?”

 

Betty laughed at the memory, turning to lean against the wall of a building as people passed. “One thing from last night that I don’t mind remembering.”

 

“Well, I made an excuse to head in with him this morning to spend some quality time with him-”

 

“You mean to check out the new deputy he’d told you about.”

 

“That too,” Kevin agreed. “Anyways, you know that autographed Buffalo Bills football he has displayed on his desk? We walk into his office and someone had replaced that football with a 49er’s one. It was just sitting there on his desk. His face turned the darkest purple I’ve ever seen. He picked it up and walked out and tossed it out at the guys who were all crowded together, watching him, trying not to crack up.”

 

The laugh that escaped Betty startled a woman walking by her and she held up a hand in apology and then covered her mouth as the giggles continued to flow.

 

“So then, as I’m watching this gold and red football of fate soar across the station as if in slow motion, a hand darts out and catches it midair as if it was nothing.” Kevin sighed again. “Deputy Moose has some magic hands. Very _large_ magic hands.”

 

Betty shook her head in amusement, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, this is promising. I cannot wait to hear more.”

 

“He’s _so_ buff. Solid.” Kevin groaned. “He looked like he didn’t have a single _jiggly_ bit to him.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped as her friend cracked up on the other end. “You said you didn’t know!”

 

“No,” Kevin corrected. “You just assumed I didn’t. It’s as if you don’t know Ronnie at all,” he chuckled. “She had a mass text going out to all of us probably before you even closed your eyes last night.”

 

Betty groaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall behind her. “I don’t think I’ve ever even uttered that word once in my life until last night and now it’s just on repeat in my head. Jiggly. Jiggly. Jiggly.”

 

“Oh no,” a voice to her right had her eyes flying open. Jughead approached her with a cup of coffee in his hand and a wary look on his face. “I’m having flashbacks. You’re not still drunk are you?”

 

Betty could tell by his amused eyes that he was teasing her, and hated that her lips wanted to quirk up in her own amusement, the feeling somehow overpowering her embarrassment. The dark shirt he wore was stretched tight over broad shoulders and muscled, tattooed, arms. Jeans were tucked into his signature boots with suspenders hanging carelessly at his hips.

 

He looked more delicious than anything the coffee house had to offer.

 

She cleared her throat, meeting his eyes. “Stalking me again?”

 

“Who? Who’s stalking you?” Kevin’s eager voice came from the other end of her phone and she glanced at it, forgetting he was there. “Oh my god, is porn store guy there?”

 

“His name is Jughead.” Betty’s eyes didn’t leave the pair of cobalt ones watching her and she didn’t miss the way they flashed when she said his name. “Kevin, I’ll call you later.”

 

“No!” Kevin’s protest came from the other end and Jughead’s lips quirked, obviously being able to hear her friend. “Leave the phone on, just stick it in your pocket! I want to hear! I’m going to link Veronica on. Betty, don’t…”

 

Betty rolled her eyes and ended the call, turning her phone on silent as Kevin, so predictably, immediately called back. Tucking it in her purse, she took a deep breath before looking up again.

 

“Good morning,” Jughead’s smile was easy, lighting up his handsome face.

 

Betty’s heart pounded. “Good morning,” she replied hesitantly, glancing around at the people around them, trying not to stare.

 

Jughead ran a hand through his hair and Betty followed the movement, watching his arm flex, and then taking in his dark locks. She wondered why he would ever hide them under a beanie. His hair looked thick and soft, just begging for fingers to be ran through it, to _grip_ it.

 

Oh god, where did that thought come from? This guy was dangerous. Or maybe she really _was_ still drunk. She needed coffee, stat.

 

“Now would be the time where I said something like _we should really stop meeting like this_ ,” Jughead offered, his eyes sparkling and Betty flushed. “But I’m not a fan of cliches and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy we keep finding each other.”

 

Betty quirked an eyebrow at him, heat touching her cheeks as their conversation from the night before flooded back once again. Her voice cracked when she spoke. “Look, I’m sorry if I was rude and a bit crazy last night.”

 

Jughead grinned then. “Please, don’t apologize. It was the most entertaining conversation i’ve had in a long time.”

 

She rolled her eyes, her embarrassment fading. “Well, i’m glad you found enjoyment in it.”

 

“You have _no idea_.”

 

His words suggested something much more and she looked away, ignoring the stirring in her stomach and glancing over at the coffee shop.

 

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

 

His words had her head turning back to him and then her eyes narrowing at the cup that was already in his hand. She sent him a pointed look and he laughed.

 

Jughead shrugged. “It’s almost gone and I could use another. Plus, the coffee house has some great danishes.”

 

“Danishes.” Betty repeated.

 

Jughead licked his lips slowly, his eyes not leaving hers. “I have quite the appetite.”

 

Betty felt his words slide over her, sounding far too seductive for such an innocent statement. Did he mean everything he said to sound so _dirty_ or did she just have a dirty mind?

 

She was starting to think it was a little of both.

 

She bit her lip nervously before meeting his eyes. She watched as his blue ones darted to her lip, clenched between her teeth, and darkened at the sight.

 

She cleared her throat. “We don’t exactly have the best track record so far. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

 

“Well,” he lifted his shoulders in a shrug, eyes dancing. “It’s just coffee. Plus, we’ve been standing here for five minutes and you haven’t tried to run away, so I think we’re making great progress already.”

 

She couldn’t help the laugh, and suddenly felt more at ease than she had the last two times they’d run into each other at his joke. What would coffee and some conversation hurt?

 

“I guess that would be okay,” she told him, turning to head toward the shop, and he fell in step beside her.

 

Coffee and conversation.

 

She’d think back on this moment and how comfortable she felt. Though, if she had only known where that conversation was going to head then? She might have taken off running as soon as she’d seen him again.

 

* * *

 

“How in the world are we even talking about this right now?” Betty flushed, dipping her head to her drink, her shoulders coming up as if they would block the other people in the shop from seeing her. She was thankful they’d at least picked a table in the far corner.

 

Jughead's lips lifted on either side as he chewed his third danish. “You asked about my job.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes. “You’re right. I asked about your job, because that’s usually something that comes up in small talk between two _strangers_.”

 

Jughead shrugged, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth and then crumbling it and tossing it on his plate. “I agree. One thing just led to another and here we are. Why not _explore_?” He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “I think we’re really getting somewhere.”

 

“About my sex life.” Betty deadpanned.

 

How had they gotten here? They had actually been having a great time and any embarrassment she’d held from their prior meetings had disappeared rather quickly. She felt comfortable with him as if they’d been lifelong friends. He was easy to talk to, made her laugh, and was really nice to look at if she was going to be honest. Then all she did was ask about his job - before remembering what his job _was_ \- and somehow him working at a porn store had led to them talking about her sex life.

 

Or _lack_ of sex life.

 

She couldn’t deny it though, she was actually tempted to discuss it with him. Cheryl never really talked about guys or sex that much and Veronica never really stopped to listen to Betty’s issues or worries and instead just pushed her towards one man after the other and shared her wild exploits with Archie - whether anyone wanted to hear or not.

 

Betty sighed, sending him a look. “You’re just going to judge.”

 

He held up his fingers in what she assumed was supposed to be a version of scouts honor. “I swear, I will not judge.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, glancing at the people around them before back to him, sitting there, watching her, lips that she was sure probably tasted like blueberries sending her a reassuring smile.

 

Why did that look make her want to give in to anything he asked?

 

“No making fun either.”

 

He drew an x over his chest. “Cross my heart.”

 

Betty shifted uncomfortably and took a long sip of her coffee before answering. “I don’t really do _casual_.” She told him. “I’m always so focused on what’s going to happen after. You know, the awkward part of if we stay the night or leave, or make plans for another time, or what will happen the next time we see each other and will it be awkward, and that ends up ruining the act itself.”

 

“The act?” Jughead smirked.

 

Betty narrowed her eyes. “You said you wouldn’t make fun.”

 

He threw his hands up defensively. “I’m not! I swear,” he protested but his laugh proved otherwise. “Okay, okay. So you’re always so focused on how the act…” he winked at her. “…is going to affect your life afterwards. So what if you eliminate that worry?”

 

Betty sighed. “I can’t just _eliminate_ that worry. I’m just not the kind of girl who can have casual…” she glared at him when his eyes lit up. “ _Sex_ . Trust me, I’ve tried. I’ve been programmed to do what’s right and what’s good my whole life and now it’s _smothering_ me as an adult. I’m always thinking about what happens next or where it’s going to lead instead of just enjoying the moment for what it is and accepting the fact that hey, maybe it’s just going to be a one time thing.”

 

His smile was remarkable and made her not feel so silly for expressing how she felt. “So you’re stuck in your own head, barricaded by what you think is the moral thing to do?” He tapped a finger to his lips as if in thought. “Maybe it would help if you were someone else then?” At her confused look, he continued. “You wouldn’t believe how much confidence it gives you when you get out of your own head and are pretending to be someone else. Nothing you do will be on _you_ . It will all be this other character that you’re playing, so it strips you of your normal worries. You’ll also know how it’s going to end beforehand because you create the scenario and are in complete control of it. So you won’t be so focused on if you should _offer them a sandwich_ afterward or not and can just enjoy the moment.”

 

Betty ignored his smirk at his last comment as her heart started to pound, her interest piqued. She leaned forward, clutching her cup, her voice just a whisper. “Are you talking about…”

 

“Sexual roleplay?” he cut her off, his voice sounding extraordinarily loud in the quiet coffee shop, making her jump.

 

“Shit!” she swore as her drink sloshed over her cup and made a mess. She frantically looked around but luckily no one was acting as if they had heard him. “Quiet down,” she hissed. “If you’re that loud again, there will be severe repercussions.”

 

Jughead sat back, folding his arms, clearly entertained by her reaction. “Look at that, you already have the dirty librarian dialogue down.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped.

 

“You…” Betty stopped and then just covered her face in her hands. “Well, Juggie, I bet that conversation last night was nothing compared to this one.”

 

Jughead laughed, his shoulders shaking as he ran a thumb over his bottom lip and winked at her. “And if they keep escalating like this, I can’t wait to see what the next conversation we have entails.”

 

Betty’s heart thump at the implication that they would be seeing each other again. She was shocked at how much it pleased her. Even though she wanted to throttle him at the moment. She narrowed her eyes. “Well, we’re ending this one. Now.”

 

Jughead’s eyes widening. “But it was just getting good.” He leaned forward again, watching her over the top of his cup as he took a long drink. “Have you really never thought about roleplaying?”

 

Betty was sure her face had bypassed every shade of red and was bordering on purple now. Partially from the conversation but more about having it with a practical stranger in a public place. She was still confused on why she was even semi-comfortable talking to him about this. “I never said that.” she told him quietly.

 

Jugheads eyes narrowed as he looked her over and she saw that her words sparked something in him.

 

“So,” his voice was deep and seductive, pushing right past any barriers she’d put up and sliding over her in tempting waves.

 

“I’m not going to roleplay with you.” Betty sat back, crossing her arms stubbornly, her face hot. She wasn’t going to. But she really _really_ wanted to do.

 

The man was pure temptation.

 

Jughead licked his lips, trying to control his grin at her obvious discomfort. “I’m just offering to help. There’s some pretty fun scenarios that I think you’d like.”

 

“Like what? You’re a plumber and I need my pipes cleaned? Or no, you’re the pizza guy and I’m broke and can only pay with sexual favors?” Betty rolled her eyes.

 

Jughead’s eyes widened, looking far too delighted by her question. He moved, leaning so far over the table that his face was just inches from hers, his hot breath fanning her face. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and deep. “Do you watch... _porn,_ Betty?

 

Betty gasped, looking to their left where an elderly couple sat and was positive their hearing aids had picked up the conversation because the gentleman looked amused while his wife looked shocked.

 

Much like the expression she and the stud sitting across from her were currently sporting.

 

Oh well, if they’d heard this much, what was she even embarrassed about?

 

“Everyone does,” she said flippantly, crossing her arms and sending him a pointed look.

 

Gone was the shy girl. She might as well own it.

 

Jughead groaned. “The images I have in my head of you watching porn…”

 

Betty flushed at his bluntness. And just like that the shy girl was back. “Is this really happening right now?” she muttered to herself.

 

“Trust me, I wish what was going on in my head was really happening right now.”

 

The laughter bubbled out of her before she could stop it. He was so ridiculously open and real that she didn’t know whether to be annoyed by him or find him endearing. He had the emotions constantly battling with one another.

 

His words replayed in her mind as he watched her.

 

Sure he was definitely a perv. But did he really… want to do this with her?

 

“Are you serious about this?” she found herself asking and then braced herself for the answer.

 

Jughead’s eyes moved over every part of her body that they could touch. She didn’t even have to elaborate. She could see that he knew exactly what she was talking about. “Dead serious.”

 

Betty took a slow breath, her lip finding its way between her teeth again. “So you’d be interested in…”

 

“Fucking you?” Jughead supplied, and ducked when she threw a napkin at his head. “I thought it was obvious.”

 

Betty let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling, refusing to meet his eyes. “Well you don’t have to be so… blunt.”

 

His voice was more amused than ever. “But your face is just too funny when I am.”

 

Betty shook her head, glancing back at him. “Happy I can amuse you.” She sighed. “I was looking more for the word helping… not _fucking_.” she finished on a whisper.

 

“Same thing. And you should really say that word more often.” His tongue came out and slowly wet his lips as he started at hers.

 

Betty chuckled. “You act like a sex crazed lunatic who hasn’t had sex in a year.”

 

He just shrugged. “Maybe I haven’t.”

 

Betty sent him a look, telling him that she clearly did not believe him for a second. “Sure, you haven’t. You just told me last night about all the girls that come in and hit on you.”

 

“They do. Doesn’t mean I give in though. Quite the assumption, Betty.” His eyes danced with amusement and she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. And really, she didn’t care. It was none of her business anyways.

 

A few minutes of silence passed, comfortable silence as they drank their coffee and listened to the soft music playing from the speakers above as customers came and went. Every once in a while their eyes would meet. At one point they held each other's gaze and it became so heated that goosebumps broke out across her skin and she had to look away.

 

Finally, she summed up enough courage to speak again. “So,” she breathed. “Let’s say we did decide to do this. How would it happen?”

 

His smile was now one of relief, like he’d been patiently waiting and hoping she would continue this crazy conversation they had going.

 

“Well a good way to start out would be a simple one. Nothing too crazy.” He brought his arms up to the table and leaned forward, bringing his face close to hers again. “To help you get the feel and not be too overwhelmed, it would be best to keep the scenario as close to reality as possible.”

 

Betty shook her head. “I’m not coming into your store and pretending to be a customer needing help deciding what toys to buy and accepting your offer to help try them out.”

 

Jughead bit his lip as a grin broke out across his face that left her speechless. “I really like how your mind works. But no. While we have gotten to know each other on a very personal level today, we’re still pretty much strangers. So a random hookup between strangers in a bar would be a good go to.”

 

Betty breathed a sigh of relief. She’d read and seen that scenario many times. That would be easy, right?

 

She leaned forward now, until she could feel his breath fanning her face. It smelled like coffee and blueberries, and she had the urge to close the distance and taste his lips. “So we would just pretend not to know each other?”

 

“You can be whoever you want. Who do you want to be Betty?” His voice was deep, sending heat pooling.

 

Someone confident. Someone bold. Someone who knew what they wanted and took it. That’s who she wanted to be. That’s who she had tried to be so many times but failed.

 

“I don’t know if I can.” she told him honestly, looking away.

 

“You just need to find the right person.”

 

His words had her meeting his eyes again. His eyes bounced from hers to her lips and back again and she was sure he was about to kiss her but they were interrupted when a waitress appeared next to them and asked if either of them wanted a refill.

 

They both declined, even though Jughead looked as parched as Betty herself felt.

 

She definitely wasn’t the only one who felt this strange connection between them.

 

Jughead shook his head, chuckling to himself as if in the middle of some internal battle. He took a deep breath before looking back over at her.

 

“Look, I’m not going to push you into anything. I’ve really enjoyed talking to you - both about sex and not.” he winked at her. “And if talking is all that comes from it, that’s perfectly fine. But think about it. Don’t make a rash decision about not wanting to do it, but don’t decide you _do_ either without _really_ thinking it through.”

 

Betty laughed nervously as they both grabbed their trash and threw it away before making their way to the door. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to think about anything else now.” she told him as they stood on the sidewalk, each of them watching the other.

 

“How about this. I’m going to be at a bar on the Southside tomorrow night.” Jughead told her, rattling off a name and an address.  “I’ll probably get there around ten. If this is something that you’re interested in, maybe I’ll see you there.” Her heart beat wildly in her chest at the implication of his words. He ran a hand through his hair again before taking a step backwards. “If not, I really hope I still see you around. Thanks for having coffee with me, Betty.”

 

Betty watched him, a small smile she couldn’t erase on her face and lifted a hand in goodbye. He watched her for a few more steps before turning around, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one, sending her a smile over his shoulder once more before disappearing around the corner.

 

Well, this surely wasn’t how she expected her day to go. But she found herself not really minding either.

 

She didn’t know what it was about him that got to her so bad.

 

Or how he managed to make her feel more confident than she ever had.

 

She grabbed her phone, typing in the name of the bar to her GPS before she forgot.

 

Just incase.

 

She definitely had a lot to think about before tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? Comments are always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
